


Twinterest

by captaindkirk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, OT3, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindkirk/pseuds/captaindkirk
Summary: A case of mistaken identity causes the start of something very new and exciting for Hermione Granger. She loves Fred, butGeorge fulfils her every need. Why settle for one, when you can have both?





	Twinterest

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly had a thought about wanting this over coffee with my friend Michelle (RavenclawPixieRose), so here's just something I threw together for my own satisfaction really. Enjoy.

Hermione looked up at herself in the bathroom mirror, everything feeling a little hazy. They were all celebrating her 21st birthday, and Hermione had celebrated a little too much already. She could feel the many firewhiskeys, that had slightly burnt her throat as they went down, churning away - giving her a warm feeling in her tummy.  
Fred had organised a party with all their friends and family and in typical Fred Weasley fashion, he had gone overboard with it, even though she'd told him she didn't want a fuss. He'd given her a reassuring kiss on the forehead and a cheeky smirk before ordering more firewhiskey that Hermione would possibly ever see in her lifetime. 

As she started to leave the bathroom, the aforementioned party planner walked in.  
"Oh, sorry"  
"It's okay Freddie, it's not like we've not been in the bathroom together before."  
"I'm-" He was cut off by Hermione's lips on his.  
"Hermione, what are you doing? We shouldn't be doing this."  
"Shh." She told him, putting her finger to his lips.  
He went to pull the bathroom light cord, but Hermione stopped him and pushed him firmly against the door.  
"You've been drinking, we shouldn't do this."  
"I promise, I am in total control of my actions." She swore. "Plus you definitely want this."  
She motioned to his growing erection.  
"Fuck it." He moaned as Hermione put her lips to his neck and kissed along it up to his ear. He pushed her across the room, grabbing the back of her thighs and propping her against the sink. Her skirt was already scrunching up at her waist but she pulled it up further as he unbuttoned his jeans. Hermione leant forward to help pull his boxers lower, letting his erection spring out. He leant across to her, kissing her roughly before sliding his index finger into her.  
"You're so ready for me. Good girl." He praised, feeling her wetness on his finger.  
Hermione let out a small moan. Fred had never been like this before, and she had to admit she enjoyed the praise a little too much.  
He removed his finger before filling her with his cock instead, thrusting slowly to begin with, letting her feel every inch inside her as Hermione's breathing became more laboured.  
"Harder, please." She begged between moans, craving more.  
He did as he was asked and thrust harder and faster into her, the tightness around his cock sending him close to the edge already. He tried to concentrate on Hermione, her moans getting louder, making it even harder for him. He didn't want to muffle her moans, he wanted to hear how much she was enjoying it. He kissed up her neck, tempted to leave a mark, but quickly ignored the temptation- that wouldn't have gone down well. Hermione's moans got louder and quicker, her legs starting to shake. She dug her fingernails into his back, scratching him as she did it. The feeling of slight pain mixed with the pleasure was overwhelming, he was so close but didn't want to finish before Hermione. She reached her climax and came harder than she had before. It squirted out of her which a force that felt fantastic on her lovers cock, sending him over the edge, Hermione tingling as he filled her up.  
"Fuck that was incredible." He told her, when he'd finally gotten his breath back.  
"Honestly, the best we've ever had."  
"Jokes over Hermione, you know full well that I'm George, and we've definitely not had sex until now."  
"Sure you are sweetie, that's only the 5th time this week you've told me you're George." She laughed, chucking the tissue she'd cleaned herself up with into the toilet before flushing it away.  
"See you out there." She told him before leaning up to kiss him and exiting the bathroom.  
He stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes, cleaned himself up and pulled everything back up.  
The door opened and his twin brother walked in.  
"Come on, we're doing the cake soon." He told his brother. "Why does my bathroom smell of sex? Actually don't answer that I don't want to know. Some respect would be nice though, it's my girlfriends party."  
"Sorry." Was all George could manage before they walked out together.


End file.
